


When You're Lost and Alone

by fandom_inspired



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: #SnowBaz #agnst #future, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_inspired/pseuds/fandom_inspired
Summary: It's been nearly a year since Penny moved to America with Micah,  9 months since Baz moved into Simon's house, and 2 weeks since Baz's father died. Even with the other one right next to them, both Simon and Baz have felt more alone than ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please tell me how you think I'm doing (truthfully please, I know the truth hurts). I hope you like it!

SIMON

He hasn't come out of the bathroom for an hour. Normally I'd have though he was plotting something. Right now I'm thinking he's either crying, avoiding me, or both. I don't want to disturb him, but I want him to know I'm here for him forever and always. 

His semi-homophobic father just died and Baz feels awful about it. He feels like he let him down (he didn't), failed him in keeping the Pitch name (okay, the Pitch line isn't moving on with Baz, but his dad sort of accepted that and started persuading Fiona to get married). I try to tell him that, but he dosen't seem to hear me or understand I love him no matter what.

Maybe I should try to talk to him.

 

BAZ

I wish he would go away. I wish he was always here. I don't know. I wish I wasn't me. I wish I was him, no parents to worry about dissapointing, always comforting and sweet. Actually...

I'm surprised I'm think this, I wish Bunce- Penny- were here. She and I have made our peace, and she is rather good at advice and I need advice. 

I can hear him outside the door, shuffling around, dragging that ridicuolous tail around. Maybe I'll come out and talk to him. I'll either apologize for being terrible the past few weeks, yell at hin, or angry kiss him.

SIMON

I rest my hand on the door about to knock when the door swings open whacking me in the nose.

"Ahh, shit, ahh," I yell clutching my nose, recoiling.

"Alestier Crowely, Snow, I'm so sorry. Honestly Simon, I'm so sorry," Baz cries as he fumbles his wand out of his pocket. " ALL BETTER" he says healing my nose.

"Baz, are you all right?" I ask him in a whisper.

His lips curl up into a sneer, "Never better Snow, never better." 

He turns to leave but as he does I see a tear trail down his face. 'Oh, Baz,' I think, 'Why are you pushing me away?'


End file.
